John's Feelings
by King's Vamp 4 Eva
Summary: Danny was John's best friends ever since they were 5 years old untill they were 15 when John left they lost contact but what will happen When John comes back into town? Please R


Danny sat up she couldn't sleep she turned the T.V. on and saw him she hadn't seen him in years they knew each other ever since they were five years old. Soon after she fell a sleep

Flash Back;

"Hey John?"

"Yeah Danny."

"Will I ever see you again?" John walked over to her and smiled before he left for California at the age of 15 he bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Of Course Danny." John turned to leave and felt a hand on his arm he turned around only to be pulled down and kissed on the cheek by Danny.

End Flashback

The next morning the Cena house

"Hi Dad." he looked around for the voice that called him he turned around and saw John

"Hey John what are you doing here!" He asked excitedly he walked over to John and gave him a hug he pulled away and looked down at his shoes.

"Dad I have some one I want you to meet. " John Sr looked towards the door and saw a girl "Dad I would like you to meet Katie." She walked in and shook John's Dad hand and Smiled he smiled back and pulled John aside.

"You know Danny still lives next door right John." John looked at his dad as his eye's widen and looked at Katie who was getting acquainted to John's brothers and Trademarc.

"Katie I'll be right back." Katie looked at John

"Where are you going?" John looked at her and smiled

"Next door." She looked at him in confusion

"What's next door? " John rolled his eyes and smiled at her

"Don't worry about it I'll be back." John walked out of the house with Katie behind him he quickly turned around and looked at her and she walked up to him

"Can I come?" John rolled his eyes.

"This is something that I need to do by myself Katie and I might not be out right away so just go back to my parents house." She turned to walk back to the house with a frown on her face John turned around and started walking toward Danny's house when he heard some one behind him "Dam It Katie I told you to go back to the house." Trademarc came up from behind him

"I'm not Katie. You really don't like her do you?" John kept walking and thought about his answer

"To be honest with you no I really don't I mean I've dated girls but something is telling me there not the right one I don't know what it is I really don't you know what I mean?" Trademarc looked at John and smiled and knew what was going on.

"Yeah I know what you mean...Look I'll go in first and talk to her for like 2 seconds and I'll give you a signal and you come in and surprise her." John looked at Trademarc and smiled he nodded as they walked up to her porch.

Danny was woke up by a knock on her door she rolled out of bed and threw on a pair of shorts

"Coming!" She walked to the door and opened it and saw Trademarc at her door with a big smile on his face. "Come on in." He walked in and stood there. "Oh have a seat." He sat down but he never took his eyes off her open door she walked into the kitchen to get a glass of Soda just then she heard the door close. "TM you still there? "

"Yeah but can you come here for a sec Danny?" Danny walked in to the living room to see John she dropped her glass and ran into John's arms John picked her up and spun her around Trademarc got up and walked out of Danny's house John put her down and smiled at her.

"Wow you got like three inches taller." Danny looked up at John and shoved him playfully.

"So when did you get into town?" John looked at her as she sat down on the Couch and patted the seat next to her he walked over to it sat down and looked deep into her eyes. "John?"

"Oh yeah I just got in last night." Danny looked at John and saw that some thing was different about him.

"So any thing new in the life of John Cena?" John smiled and chuckled a bit at the way she said it.

"Nah." he lied thru his teeth.

"No Girl Friend?" John looked at Danny and shook his head Yeah.

"Yeah her name in Katie." Danny smiled at him "You got a boyfriend?" Danny looked at him

"No." She said with out even thinking about it. John looked out her living room window and saw Katie standing out in his parents front yard waiting for John. Danny looked at what he was looking at and saw her.

"That's Katie isn't it? " John looked at Danny and saw something in her that he has never seen before.

"Yeah that's her alright." Danny heard in his voice that he did not like this Chick.

"You don't like her do you?" John looked at Danny and shook his head and answered.

"I really wish I could break up with her but I just don't have to heart you know?" John looked at Danny and saw a big smirk appear on her face. "What are you thinking?" Danny stood up in front of the window and waved at Katie happily. "What are you doing?" Danny turned around to face John.

"I'm trying to get rid of your girl friend for you now if you would just help me a little." John stood up and began kissing her neck he looked up at Katie , smiled and moved away from the window, sat Danny down on the couch and he sat next to her and waited to hear Katie coming up to the front porch. Once she was on the porch John leaned in on Danny and started making out with her even before Katie walked into the house John was on top of Danny still making out with her. Katie walked over to John and tapped him on the shoulder he pulled away from Danny and wiped his lips, looked at Katie and smiled like he didn't do anything wrong. John stood up from Danny. Danny Sat up and wiped her lips.

"John who the Fuck is this?" John looked at Danny and smiled at her and licked his lips at her.

"This is my Best Friend Danny. Katie looked at her and got pissed off.

"John it's over and for Cheating on me I'm going to kick her ass." ...

Author's note: Hey Guys this is another test just to see if this story is good enough for Fan Fiction. Please R&R Thank you


End file.
